onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dogra
|Funi eva = Michael Jones }} Dogra is a member of Dadan's bandits that are active on Mt. Colubo on Dawn Island. He helped take care of Ace and Luffy for Garp. Appearance Dogra's most distinctive trait is his short height. He always has a rather annoyed look on his face. He wears a polka-dotted dungarees and, much like many other Mountain Bandits, he has a turban on his head. He carries a sword fitting his size on his back. He seems to be always carrying a dictionary around. Gallery Personality He seems sincerely interested in Luffy's welfare, as he saved him from drowning when Ace had thrown him in a lake. Also, like the rest of his companions, he is extremely loyal to Dadan, as he's always by her side, and was seen crying with the others when she did not return from the arson of Gray Terminal. He was shocked when he thought that Sabo had been killed by Saint Jalmack, implying that he cared for him. Relationships Dadan As his boss, Dogra listens to Dadan, and obeys her orders. He seems to be a good worker. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo As he was there when Dadan looked after the children, he kept an eye on them on numerous occasions. He seemed to care about the three, or at least Sabo as he went to deliver the news of his death. Dogra was also moved by Luffy voicing his fondness of them before he set out. After the timeskip, he helps Dadan in celebrating Luffy's achievement. It is shown that Dogra is now aware that Sabo is alive, as he was seen wearing a hat similar to Sabo's while celebrating Luffy's victory over Doflamingo. During the wano country arc, he was greatly distressed by news regarding Sabo. Abilities and Powers Dogra does not seem to possess any particular abilities, but the fact that he is part of the Dadan Family indicates that he possesses discreet abilities. Weapons He carries a sword on his back, but his skills with it are not known. History Past Taking Care of Garp's Grandsons He is first seen with Dadan and the rest of the bandits when Garp came to leave Luffy in their care. He was later seen, along with Mogura, when the two of them were keeping an eye on Ace and Luffy while they were in the forest together. After Gray Terminal was set on fire, he was seen with Dadan and the rest of the bandits when they came to rescue Luffy and Ace from Bluejam. He carried Luffy away when they ran from the fight. On the day the World Noble was due to arrive, Dogra was at the dock where the welcoming ceremony would take place. He was surprised to see Sabo leaving the island with a ship. He then watched in horror as the ship was blown up by the World Noble, sinking as a result and taking Sabo with it. He went back to the house to deliver the sad news to everyone. Upon hearing it, Ace immediately grabbed him, pinned him to the floor, and was about to punch him before the other bandits stepped in to restrain him. Dogra said he was completely serious about what he said and that even he could not believe it, even though he saw it with his own two eyes. He thought he might have been daydreaming or hallucinating when he saw the ship blow up. The next day, after making sure Ace had calmed down since the night before, he is seen holding a letter from Sabo that he had just received from the News Coo. It was addressed to Luffy and Ace. Summit War Saga Post-War Arc After Ace died in the Whitebeard War, Dogra was seen alongside the Dadan family, who were occupying Partys Bar, waiting for Garp to return. From the Decks of the World After reading the news about Luffy's return, the entire Dadan Family celebrates. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc When the news of Luffy's new bounty after his victory over Doflamingo reached Dawn Island, the Dadan Family celebrated along with the people of Foosha Village. Dogra also appeared to have learned of Sabo's survival and wore a similar hat to celebrate it. Wano Country Arc After the Levely, the Dadan Family read some distressing news concerning Sabo, causing them to be upset. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia * In both of Dogra's post-timeskip appearances, he has been seen wearing replicas of Luffy and Sabo's hats respectively. References Site Navigation es:Dogra ca:Dogra fr:Dogra it:Dogura Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Dadan Family